Dominance
by CynicalSmutWriter
Summary: A tale of how Cinder conquers the girls and possibly some of the guys of RWBY. Futa!Cinder
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo... I did a thing. I didn't expect to be writing smut any time soon but I guess I just felt like it XD**

 **This is pretty kinky so I guess if you don't like what is in it just don't read it.**

 **Kinks: Facefuck/Deepthroat, Master/Slave, LOTS of cum, cum inflation, anal, masturbation, and some puke play (I know).**

 **Anyways, enjoy and happy fapping!**

* * *

Cinder looked down upon the young Nikos girl on her knees. The girl sat up straight and gazed at her with blazing emerald eyes. And yet, she was helpless. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Cinder narrowed her eyes at the question. Did she really believe that some sort of outside influence controlled everything? Perhaps. But that would mean that her plans could be thwarted by someone or something. Perhaps she was just being arrogant but, she refused to believe that. "No."

Cinder cocked her head at the defiant young redhead. "Let me guess, you think that you are destined to be some hero. And you think that you've somehow achieved your destiny." Cinder leaned over and grabbed Pyrrha by the chin. She tilted her head upwards and held it there. "I think your destiny is something far different. You're worthless in the grand scheme of things. This fight has done nothing but put yourself and your friends in danger. You are absolutely powerless and at my mercy. So why shouldn't I just kill you right now?"

Pyrrha steeled herself and prepared for Cinder to finish her off. But she just sat there holding her head and staring at her as she spoke. "And what about that team of yours? Ren and Nora correct?" Pyrrha's eyes widened. She couldn't just kill them. Could she?

"And what of your counterpart team. What was it? RWBY?" Pyrrha continued scowling at Cinder as tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her friends being killed.

"Oh, and how could I forget your partner? That blonde boy you're so infatuated with. I believe his name is Jaune. Correct?" Pyrrha's vision was blurred as tears began to fall down her face. "Hmm. I would love to have _him_ at my knees instead. I've never been with a man before." Pyrrha shook her head in disbelief. She was going to do _that_ to them?

"So? How does that sound? I kill you and find the blonde boy and have him for myself. Along with the rest of your so called friends. You know? The ones who abandoned you." Pyrrha glared at Cinder. "They would never abandon me."

Cinder smiled at her. "Wouldn't they? I mean, where are they now?" Pyrrha looked around. She was right. She was alone. Cinder grabbed her by her hair and forced her to meet her eyes. "I'll ask again. Why shouldn't I just kill you right now?"

Pyrrha sat there thinking of an answer. "Because… because I, I, uh…" Pyrrha trailed off as her mind scrambled to think of something. "Hurry up and spit it out. The clock is ticking after all." Pyrrha clenched her eyes to try and block the tears running down her face.

She never thought she could feel so _broken_ and _scared_ until earlier this day. She had never known defeat before and now she was just _nothing._ Cinder drew her bow and prepared to shoot the girl.

Pyrrha shook with fear. Moments ago she was ready to face death. But now, that her friend's lives were being threatened along with being threatened with _rape._ She didn't have much of a choice but to comply. If she could defeat her, then her friends wouldn't be hard to defeat either.

"I'm not hearing any reasons to keep you alive." Cinder pulled the arrow back. Pyrrha shook as she cried. She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to bow down to her will.

"Hmm. Well then. I'm certainly going to enjoy the Arc boy. I wonder how tight he-wait!" Cinder held for a moment and awaited Pyrrha's answer. Pyrrha shakily looked up at Cinder and spoke, "You shouldn't kill me because I can be of use to you."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "I already have two people who are my assistants. People who do a lot of the dirty work. What could _you_ do for me?" Pyrrha furrowed her eyebrows. There was something. Something she wanted. Pyrrha shook her head as she realized what Cinder wanted.

"You shouldn't kill me because… because why kill me when I can pleasure you?" Cinder smiled at Pyrrha's question. The girl was undeniably beautiful. Cinder shot the arrow beside Pyrrha making her jump with fear.

Cinder cast aside her bow and grabbed Pyrrha's head with both hands. "I won't kill you." Pyrrha sighed with relief. "On one condition. You submit to me and agree to be my slave."

Pyrrha knew what would happen otherwise. She would take what she wanted and would kill her anyway. But not if she did this. She would have to give up her _freedom_ to live.

Pyrrha bowed down with both hands and kissed Cinder's toes. Cinder shivered with excitement at the girl submitting to her will. Pyrrha looked up at Cinder and attempted to calm her shaking. "I'll do anything you ask, mistress."

Cinder grinned darkly and leaned down to kiss the girl. Her tongue invaded the other girl's mouth. Their tongues wrestling as Cinder began to undo the girl's outfit. Pyrrha shrugged off her top after Cinder finished untying it.

Her pert and perky breasts were presented to her new mistress. Cinder smiled and began to grope and slap the girl's tits. Pyrrha squeaked each time her breasts were slapped. She attempted to keep her tears at bay if only to stop her face from being soaked with more tears.

Cinder hooked her fingers under her underwear and stepped out of them. Pyrrha watched Cinder push her lowcut dress out of the way and was shocked at what she saw. Cinder had a _huge cock_ she had been hiding.

Cinder's massive 14 inch cock throbbed in the face of Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha's wide eyes stared at the huge member in front of her face. "Y-you… you have a c-cock?"

Cinder smiled and petted the girl's head and then roughly grabbed her red hair. Pyrrha yelped at her hair being yanked. "You know what to do, my sweet sweet little fuckslave. Pleasure me." Cinder's golden eyes glowed as she ordered Pyrrha.

Cinder pushed her veiny dick against Pyrrha's cheek. Letting it sit there for a moment and allowing it's warmth to set in. Cinder brought a hand up and grabbed the huge dick. She pulled it away and pointed it towards Pyrrha's mouth as strings of precum attached to her cheek broke apart.

Pyrrha tentatively licked the tip of the cock and dragged it along it's side. The salty yet sweet taste of the precum rested on her tastebuds as she suckled on the hard, hot cock.

Cinder stroked Pyrrha's hair as she dipped her head below the massive member. Pyrrha dragged her tongue from the bottom of Cinder's cock all the way to the tip. Pyrrha planted a kiss on the tip as precum collected into a perfect drop.

Pyrrha parted her lips as sticky strings of precum were pushed into her mouth as her tongue collected it and swallowed. The sticky and salty substance wasn't _bad_ tasting or even necessarily good. It was… _interesting._

Cinder's cock twitched at the sight of the young, pretty redhead doing something so slutty and depraved. Cinder slowly pushed Pyrrha's head forward to swallow her cock. The champion, who still had her mouth open, allowed the massive member to enter her gaping maw.

Pyrrha soon found out that even with her mouth open as wide as she could push it, the massive fuckstick still forced her jaw open even wider. Her jaw ached in pain as the huge member explored her cavernous mouth.

Cinder moaned at the ridges of the girl's mouth being pushed against the top of her cock. Pyrrha's tongue slithered along the veiny underside of Cinder's incredibly thick and long cock.

"Cup my balls you whore. You _do_ want to be kept alive don't you?" Pyrrha quickly complied and cupped the baseball sized balls as Cinder's cock forced it's way past her uvula. Pyrrha rubbed the fiery woman's balls as her vision blurred from her gag reflex being pushed against.

Pyrrha kept gagging and coughing violently as Cinder roughly forced her head onto her meaty fuckstick. A loud gagging noise came out of Pyrrha's throat as she swallowed half of Cinder's dick.

Spit ran down Pyrrha's tits and navel as she looked up at Cinder's eyes. "I love the way your throat feels. Do you love the way my cock tastes?" Cinder cooed and asked her new fucktoy. Pyrrha attempted to speak but her throat was already full of 7 inches, or half, of the big and pulsing maiden cock.

The vibrations of Pyrrha's throat traveled up her cock and made her shudder in pleasure. Cinder placed her hand on the back of Pyrrha's head and punched _hard._ Pyrrha gagged violently and noisily as Cinder's cock plunged several inches deeper into her throat. And my _god,_ was her throat so fucking _full._

Cinder continued forcing her cock into her slave's throat. And after minutes of struggling and forceful gagging, the girl's throat had almost completely accommodated to her cock.

Pyrrha struggle to breath through her nose as her airway had been blocked by the 14 incher that had pushed into her esophagus. Pyrrha kept gagging and struggled to stay conscious as she tried to keep from throwing up.

Eventually, however, she couldn't resist any longer and she vomited. Her vomit was blocked by the thick fleshy pillar as Cinder moaned at the feeling. Cinder looked down at the poor girl and decided to have a little mercy and pulled her cock out, allowing the girl to vomit.

Pyrrha vomited up her bile and throatslime until she was exhausted. She was about to vomit again at the feeling of her stretched out and sore throat before Cinder stopped her. "Wait. I want you to know what your own vomit tastes like. Keep it in your mouth." She needed to see how subservient the girl was.

Pyrrha sat there for about a minute with the taste of chunky and liquidy vomit in her mouth before Cinder told her to open it. "I have an idea. I'm going to fuck it back into your stomach."

Pyrrha shook her head but it didn't stop Cinder from forcing her throat wide open again with her cock. Along with a mouthful of vomit back into her throat. She quickly tried vomiting again but it was blocked.

Cinder continued forcefully facefucking Pyrrha. Her cock coated in spit, throatslime, and vomit. Cinder buried her cock into Pyrrha's esophagus until she had swallowed a foot of it. Cinder stared at the girl's eyes which had almost completely rolled back into her head and carelessly forced her cock down further.

Cinder rubbed Pyrrha's nose against her thick forest of pubes surrounding her cock. Cinder soon began fucking Pyrrha's throat with fervor. Attempting to reach her climax she grabbed the girl's throat and put a hand on her head as she moved even faster.

"I hope you're ready for a good meal. Because this is all you will be eating for the days to come." Cinder felt Pyrrha's bulging throat and rubbed herself, masturbating as she fucked her slave's mouthpussy.

After several more minutes of Cinder fucking the girl's throat, she stopped. Pyrrha felt the huge cock throb in her throat before letting loose a flood of semen.

Cum blasted into Pyrrha's throat, forcing the vomit Cinder had been fucking in her throat down into her stomach. The warm loads of cum were continuously pumped straight into her stomach and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon.

Cinder shuddered as she came so hard tears came to her eyes and she struggled to stand. Pyrrha's hand still rubbing her balls felt them pump the cum up into her massive cock and straight into her stomach.

After several minutes of nonstop cumming Cinder pulled out with her still cumming cock and began releasing all over the girl's face. Painting it an absolutely lovely shade of white. Pyrrha choked on the cum that was still in her mouth before swallowing several mouthfuls as her face was blasted by a firehose of a cock.

Pyrrha's eyes stung with the feeling of cum as it ran down her face and body. Cinder then pointed her cock upwards and sprayed her beautiful hair with more of the sticky, hot cum.

The girl looked like she had been bukkaked by a hundred men. Her hair was weighed down by the cum still coming out before it finally began to come to a stop. Cinder let loose the remaining loads into Pyrrha's mouth.

The taste of cum filled her senses. She smelled it, felt it, tasted it, and her vision was blurred as she _saw_ it. "Gargle my precious cum you worthless fuckpig." Pyrrha complied and gargled the warm load in her mouth.

As she put on a show to her new sadistic mistress the sound of running was heard. Ruby then appeared as she jumped up and landed on the tower to see her friend drenched in cum and even gargling it.

Cinder payed her no mind as she slapped her cock against Pyrrha's face. Cinder then leaned down and kissed Pyrrha as she gargled. They exchanged her cum and had a tongue battle for who would receive the most of the delicious semen.

Ruby's eyes were wide in shock as she was frozen in place. She wanted to do something but she couldn't help but just _watch._ She started to feel warmth in her groin and rubbed her legs together.

Cinder pulled back and swallowed her own cum before looking over the girl in red. "Pyrrha? Why don't you say hello to our guest?" Pyrrha crawled over to Ruby on all fours and grabbed her by the shoulders before leaning in.

"Um… P-Pyrrha?" Ruby was confused as she tilted her head with bulging cheeks and planted her lips onto hers. Ruby's eyes widened even further as Pyrrha kissed her and released cum into her mouth.

After kissing the girl, Pyrrha pulled back and swallowed the cum her mistress had so graciously given her. Her mind had been broken by the huge cock and her desire to have more.

And Ruby, not knowing what to do with the odd tasting sticky substance that had filled her mouth, drooled it out into her hands. Allowing it to pool into her cupped hands, she looked at Cinder. She had been ready to _fight._ She was not ready for whatever this was.

Cinder brought her cock over to Ruby and placed it on the girl's head. Ruby went cross-eyed looking upward at the dick. Cinder rubbed the cum, throatslime, spit, vomit, and tears from Pyrrha into the young girl's face.

Ruby's mind didn't know how to handle this situation. Cinder after dragging her cock back and forth over the girl's face, slapped her with it a few times before pulling it away. "Swallow my cum."

Ruby didn't know what to do in that moment for her naive mind couldn't handle it. And so, she did the only thing she could think of. She leaned down and began to drink the cum puddle that had sat in her hands for several minutes.

The cum had now cooled and tasted odd but she swallowed nonetheless. The slimy cum slithered down her throat and into her stomach. Ruby opened her mouth to show she had swallowed it all.

Cinder grinned with satisfaction as her cock throbbed at the sight. Cinder grabbed Ruby's head and looked in her eyes. "You're going to join your friend in being a part of my new harem. Understand?"

Ruby nodded slowly as she saw Cinder turn away and walk over to Pyrrha. Her mouth was still filled with the taste of semen. Cinder walked behind Pyrrha and dragged her cock along the asscheeks of Pyrrha Nikos.

Cinder looked at Ruby as the tip of her cock pushed against Pyrrha's puckered asshole. "Pay close attention, slave." Cinder pushed her dick harder and slowly spread apart the tight hole.

Pyrrha moaned as the thick cock pushed it's way into her rectum. The leftover liquids from the harsh facefucking she had received acted as a lube for the cock.

Cinder moaned loudly as the tight ring of Pyrrha's anus was spread for her magnificent dick to enter Pyrrha's perfect ass. Cinder's hand came down hard as she slapped the girl's ass.

Pyrrha moaned as her ass rippled from being slapped repeatedly. Cinder smiled as she kept forcing her cock into Pyrrha's ass.

"I'm going to fuck and fill your gut with searing jizz. Don't you want that you stupid, slutty bitch?" Pyrrha could barely keep herself up as she was anally fucked. She turned her head around to face Cinder.

"Yes! I want you to fuck my gut. Please fuck my ass until you reach my intestines and cum so much I puke!" Cinder stared at her beautiful fuckslave as she spoke words that brought tears to her eyes and made her cock even harder.

Cinder reached forward and grabbed Pyrrha by her cum soaked hair. She pulled herself forward by the ponytail and drove her cock deeper and deeper into the girl's rectum until her balls slapped against Pyrrha's sopping wet cunt.

Cinder roughly fucked the former champion and huntress as Ruby watched in fascination. The savage way he fucked her rectum made her so _wet._ She genuinely _wanted_ that to happen to her.

Ruby's pussy had started to soak her panties. Ruby's hand traveled into her panties and dragged her fingers along her tight slit. She slowly entered her finger into her tight hole as she saw Cinder fuck Pyrrha in the ass.

Cinder rocked back and forth roughly as she fucked Pyrrha's anus. Cinder's cock was totally enveloped by the incredibly tight asshole of her slave. The sound of loud slapping was heard on top of the tower from Cinder's waist meeting Pyrrha's asscheeks and from her balls slapping against Pyrrah's pussy.

Cinder felt the tight hole pleasuring her cock more and more and knew she couldn't hold it any longer. After several more powerful thrusts, Cinder pulled on Pyrrha's hair with both hands before slamming into Pyrrah's rectum and releasing her hot semen into her ass.

Pyrrha froze up and moaned at the absolutely wonderful feeling of Cinder's sticky hot cum filling her bowels. "Oh my god. It's so… so _warm._ " Pyrrha moaned as Cinder rocked roughly as she kept cumming in her asshole.

Cinder's dress was stuck against her skin from sweating so much as she came so hard. She looked at Ruby with lidded eyes as she continued filling Pyrrha's intestines with cum.

Ruby furiously finger fucked her tight cunt as she watched Pyrrha fall forward. The only thing keeping her up was Cinder holding her by her hair as she pounded her asshole. Ruby soon couldn't hold it anymore either and moaned softly in her tiny voice as juices ran down her leg.

Her finger slowly came to a stop as she finished cumming. She brought her hand up and suckled on her finger with bright and innocent eyes as she stared at Cinder.

Cinder simply came harder at the sight and continued filling Pyrrha's stomach with cum. Her belly soon swelled so much she looked pregnant. "Ruby. Why don't you go and give Pyrrha a nice kiss?"

Ruby nodded and shakily crawled over to Pyrrha and planted her lips on the older girl's face. Pyrrha immediately began tongue fucking Ruby's mouth as she was filled with cum.

But her body couldn't keep the cum at bay forever and it soon began to travel upward. Cinder's cum blasted up her throat and into Ruby's mouth.

The girl was confused for a moment before realizing that Cinder had pumped her so full of cum she had _puked_ into her mouth. Ruby moaned as she swallowed the continuous stream of cum that flowed into her hot little mouth.

Pyrrha eventually pulled back and allowed herself to launch the cum onto Ruby's face. Cinder shuddered at the sight of Ruby's face being painted white with her cum as she continued to cum into Pyrrha's ass.

Ruby moaned as it splashed against her nose and cheeks and she continued to swallow any that came into her mouth. Pyrrha sat up a bit and tilted Ruby's head downward and angled it so that Cinder could see the stream of cum flowing into Ruby's mouth.

Cinder eventually stopped cumming and Pyrrha's stream of cum came to an end. Her cavernous and gaping asshole had a river of cum gushing out as Cinder pulled out. It quickly created a massive puddle under the trio's feet.

Something happened in Ruby's mind, however. She wanted more cum and she was determined to get it. So she forced four fingers into Pyrrha's mouth and fucked her throat until more cum came up.

Quickly the cum vomit was gushing out as Ruby kissed Pyrrha again and continuously forced her to puke up the cum and give it to her. Pyrrha's throat flexed around her fingers and then spasmed as she forced her to vomit the cum so she could greedily drink it.

It was, of course, a bit mixed with some actual vomit so it was chunky and colorful and burned as it traveled into her stomach. Cinder walked around Pyrrha as her heels clacked and splashed in cum. Pyrrha walked over to Ruby who was still forcing cum out of Pyrrha and grabbed her by the hair.

Ruby kept fucking Pyrrha's throat with her fingers as she attempted to get more cum but stopped as she saw Cinder's beautiful dick. Cinder looked down at the depraved girl and put her cock to the girl's lips as she grabbed her throat and placed a hand on her hair.

"You know what to do you disgusting fucking whore. Pleasure me." And pleasure her she would.

* * *

 **Hope that was good enough for ya!  
**

 **This _will_ be a series so expect more in the future. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all sometime later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back at it again with another depraved depraved and fucked up chapter of this story lol**

 **There is quite a lot of abuse in this chapter so once again I'll say like I always do. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Kinks: Facefucking/Deepthroat, punching, slapping, choking, cum snorting, anal, ball licking, and rimming.**

 **Anyways, enjoy and happy fapping!**

* * *

Cinder held her new slave Ruby by her throat and hair and guided her cock to the sweet little depraved girl's lips. The soft little mouth of the 15 year old pressed against the tip of her cock as Ruby moaned and licker her precum off her cock.

"Please, please, please give me your cum." The girl nuzzled the tip of her cock as she mumbled inaudible words and moaned lightly. Cinder smiled at the girl before squeezing the girl's throat tight and hard.

After forcing Ruby's mouth open her untrained throat was soon invaded by the massive cock. Cinder held the first several inches in her throat for a moment to let the taste of her cock settle on the young girl's tongue.

Cinder met the girl's eyes and she swore she saw hearts in her eyes as her tongue explored the underside of her dick. Cinder looked over at her other brand new fuckslave, Pyrrha. "Pyrrha. Why don't you be a dear and come over here."

Pyrrha crawled on all fours over to her mistress and fellow slave before looking up to Cinder as her asshole was still gaping and her throat was still sore. "What do you want me to do mistress?"

Cinder ushered the girl over and pointed at Ruby. "I want you to choke her when I fuck her dirty little face. And make sure to give my cock some attention as well."

Pyrrha quickly clamped her hand around Ruby's throat and pinched her nose as Cinder rammed her cock into Ruby's throat. It was a struggle to stretch out the tight throat of such a young teen. Ruby began coughing saliva out of her mouth as she struggled to breath with the soda can thick cock in her mouth.

Her jaw ached and her throat was stretched far beyond what it was meant to handle. She couldn't breath as Pyrrha held her nose and stroke Cinder's cock through her throat while at the same time choking her harshly. And as Ruby's eyes slowly rolled back, she couldn't help but think of how much she absolutely _loved_ every single moment of it.

The massive bulge that was shown with her throat was simply a _wonderful_ sight. Ruby was barely breathing but that wasn't too much a surprise with how big her throbbing meatstick was. Cinder then grabbed Ruby by the hair with both hands and began hammering her beautiful cock into that young throat as hard as she could.

Soon she had managed to force Ruby's throat to accommodate 8 inches of her cock. A little over halfway but not good enough. Cinder placed her knee around Ruby's head and used her legs to force the stupid whore's head onto her cock.

"Pyrrha! Choke her harder." Pyrrha complied and put her arm around Ruby's throat before squeezing with all of her might. Cinder had managed to fit 11 inches of her cock down Ruby's throat and was still fighting for it.

Ruby was barely concious as her poor tiny little throat was abused. Ruby's esophagus was invaded by Cinder's cock as it traveled down her throat still. Now at a foot inside her throat on top of Pyrrha squeezing so hard. The bulge of Cinder's cock was harshly pressing against her throat.

Cinder was still trying to force the rest of her cock inside Ruby's esophagus but even with her legs and hands, the girl's throat was stubborn. Cinder tried for another minute or so as Ruby was about to pass out and became frustrated. Her cock wouldn't go any further at the moment.

Cinder looked down at the innocent yet slutty face of Ruby and began beating the back of her head onto her cock. Like a hammer of sorts. She punched as hard as she could to force the girl's head onto her cock.

Cinder then rubbed the barely conscious girl's face into her thick pubic hair. The forest of pubes obscuring Ruby's mouth as her eyes barely stayed open. Cinder then slowly pulled her cock out of the girl's throat leaving her coughing and heaving as she tried to regain consciousness.

Cinder kicked the girl in the face making her roll a few feet on the ground. Cinder walked over to the girl who was laying on her back now and sat down on her chest. Cinder raised Ruby's head upwards before forcing the girl's mouth on her cock again.

Cinder held Ruby's head at an awkward angle but hammered at the back of Ruby's abused head to force it onto her cock. Pyrrha had crawled over and began slapping and punching the younger girl as her throat was fucked.

Ruby reveled in the abuse though. She loved it when her mistress beat her. The pain was also pleasure and it was so _exquisite._ She loved the feeling of her head being beat down on as her throat was stretched. She also loved how her face was marred and beaten by Pyrrha.

Ruby knew she couldn't hold it much longer and soon her body was spasming violently with a powerful orgasm. And as she came, her throat clamped down harder onto Cinder's cock like it was attempting to milk the cum out of it.

Cinder groaned at the feeling and began cumming down the girl's throat. Giving her all of the delicious cum she could have ever wanted. Cinder pumped her gallon of cum into Ruby's stomach before pulling out and feeding Pyrrha as well.

The former champion was determined to be the best slut Cinder had ever seen. She was _always_ number one. And so she drank the crazy amount of cum Cinder had in her massive balls but as the cum feeding came to an end, Pyrrha kept a mouthful.

She leaned over to Cinder's still hard cock and drooled a line of cum on the erect cock. Pyrrha then looked up at her mistress' eyes before she leaned down and snorted the line of cum that she had created. It traveled into her sinuses and lungs and it _burned._

But it was also _fantastic._ Cinder looked down with amusement and fascination as the girl snorted her semen like it was a drug. Cinder petted Pyrrha's head and thanked her for being such a loyal slut.

"Truly you are one of the most depraved girls I've ever had as my slave." Emerald had been broken a long time ago and wasn't quite as creative as these girls. Emerald was more for when Cinder was angry and needed to hit and rape someone to blow off steam.

Cinder looked over at Ruby who was unconscious with a bruised face and cum bubbling out of her mouth and too Pyrrha who was rubbing her nose and looked like she was on a high of sorts.

Cinder smiled at the beautiful sight before realizing she needed to get moving. She brought her two slaves with her as she went into her hideout in Vale. She couldn't leave just yet. There were still plenty of girls to conquer after all. She would need time to think of who she wanted next.

The arc boy sounded enticing but there was someone else on her mind. Weiss Schnee. Her slave's partner. Unfortunately, Ruby was still knocked out due to their fucksession. Someone would more than likely come for her soon.

"Pyrrha my dear?" The girl looked at Cinder with half lidded eyes. "Grab Ruby for me. We have much to do." Cinder and her new slaves left the CCT tower with the dragon staying atop it's new home.

* * *

Cinder was greeted to the sight of her hideout as she ushered her slaves inside. Pyrrha who was still naked and covered in cum laid down the bruised and facially cum covered Ruby onto a nearby crate. Mercury was passed out in the corner of the room. The boy slept like a rock.

Emerald looked at the two huntresses with confusion and jealousy. Emerald approached Cinder. "Mistress. I don't mean to be rude but, what are _they_ doing here?" Emerald was met with a harsh and swift slap to the cheek.

Cinder approached her slave. There was just _something_ about her that made her so angry. "What have I told you about questioning me, slut?" Emerald held her bright red cheek as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Not to do it." Cinder nodded her head in mock approval. "So you _do_ understand? Then _why_ do you still continue to disobey me?" Emerald tried to defend herself and sputtered as she tried to explain.

"No I wasn't! I swear I was just trying to-" Cinder grabbed Emerald by the throat and lifted her up into the air. "Perhaps you need to be taught a lesson again." Emerald's eyes went wide with fear.

Emerald was an obedient slave but, ultimately was Cinder's way of blowing off steam. Cinder cared far less about Emerald's pleasure than her own.

Cinder dragged Emerald by the hair into her room and threw her on the bed. Emerald tried to mentally prepare herself for the incoming punishment.

Cinder pulled Emerald up by her hair and gut punched her. Emerald fell down writhing in pain. Cinder quickly pulled down the girl's pants and shoved the tip of her cock into the girl's ass. But going in dry was quite painful. Cinder moaned as Emerald's tight anal ring settled around the base of the head of her cock.

Emerald let out a ear splitting scream as Cinder pushed her massive dick into her abused asshole. Cinder watched in grim satisfaction as Emerald's asshole began to collapse inward. Cinder, after slowly and agonizingly pushing in the first five inches in, felt the need to quiet the fuckslave.

Cinder brought up her left leg and kicked Emerald in the back of the head. Emerald faceplanted into the mattress and felt Cinder's foot press down on her head. Emerald's muffled screams were like music to Cinder's ears as she pushed her cock in further.

Cinder brought her left hand up and began repeatedly punching Emerald in her ribs back as she roughly hilted in her ass.

Cinder moaned as Emerald cried out in pain at the feeling of Cinder's meatstick in her bowels. Cinder moaned at the feeling of the rosebud settling against her waist. Her pubes scratching Emerald's ass.

Cinder grabbed Emerald's ass with both hands and began thrusting with fervor. Emerald's throat was dry and sore from screaming. Tears soaked her face as Cinder roughly fucked her asshole. She clearly deserved it if Cinder was going to punish her this way. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she deserved all of this punishment and more for even _thinking_ about daring to disobey her mistress.

Cinder panted as her even more sweat soaked dress heated her nearly spent body. Cinder quickly threw it off to the side as she fucked Emerald's ass raw. Cinder moaned as she felt herself near climax.

Cinder slowed down to a series of slow and brutal thrusts before thrusting forward with a growl and flooding Emerald's bowels with her semen. Her balls tightened and spasmed as she released her cum.

Emerald felt Cinder's sperm invade her intestines and inflate her stomach. She had a belly full of jizz by the time that Cinder stopped. Cinder collapsed atop the girl. She was tired from a day of conspiracies, fighting, and fucking.

Cinder pulled herself off of Emerald as the girl turned over to look at her mistress. "Mistress. I'm so sorry for disobeying you. I never meant to offend you. Will you ever forgive me?" Emerald apologized and asked nearly heartbroken at the thought of her mistress hating her.

Cinder watched as the girl lightly licked her cum covered fuckstick and smiled. Cinder petted the girl's head as she dutifully cleaned the massive member.

The girl definitely angered her but it was too hard to stay mad at her for long periods of time. "Of course I forgive you… for now. Just, make sure to listen to me next time and to not be so disobedient. Lest I feel the need to fuck your ass raw again."

Emerald whimpered at the thought of the punishment she would receive if she did it again. She knew she would get it again at some point though. Her mistress always punished her for her insolence. And sometimes she just did it because she enjoyed her pain.

Cinder pulled her cock up and allowed Emerald to lick her sweaty, stinky, and hairy ballsack clean. She really needed to shave her pubes sometime soon. Cinder mused as she watched the mint haired girl lick her balls.

Emerald placed one of the baseball sized balls in her mouth as she suckled on the loose skin of the nutsack. She pushed her mouth open wide and tried as hard as she could to fit both but her mouth was full with just one.

Cinder moaned and petted her slave as though she would a dog. Cinder decided she was perhaps a bit too rough on the girl and pushed her over to deliver her apology of sorts. Grabbing hold of Emerald's ass, Cinder began licking and sucking the girl's puckered hole with vigor.

Emerald squeaked and moaned as Cinder ate her ass out and began swallowing. Emerald soon realized that her mistress was eating mouthfuls of her own cum.

Cinder gulped down her own mouth watering semen. The warm cum filled her mouth as Emerald's gaping rosebud gushed the sticky substance into her mouth. Cinder moaned as the warm and salty cum slithered down her throat and into her stomach. Emerald's rapidly deflating stomach felt two hands pushing down onto it.

Cinder forced more and more of her own cum out of the cum filled girl. It streamed out faster and in bigger volumes. Cinder swallowed as much as she could but soon it became too much and the cum that she couldn't swallow flowed down her neck and front along with Emerald's thighs.

Cinder soon had a full stomach of jizz as Emerald's ass geyser of cum stopped flowing. Cinder pulled herself up and panted as she licked her cum covered and sticky lips. Emerald turned around and nuzzled Cinder's neck as she hugged her mistress.

"I love you so much mistress! Thank you for fucking me and teaching me a lesson so roughly! Thank you for providing me with your delicious baby batter!" Cinder chuckled and peeled the girl off. She was obedient for sure. She just didn't listen at times. One thing was for sure though, she made for _wonderful_ stress relief.

Cinder tiredly got off of the bed. "I'll join you in a little bit okay my sweet little anal whore?" Emerald nodded with a smile and laid back down onto the cum soaked cheeks. She needed a clean pair of clothes, a shower, and a nap. She had an heiress she needed to fuck in the morning.

* * *

 **You know what? I _really_ love writing this as fucked up as it sounds. It is a good way to release my internal depravity and messed up imagination without having to jerk it constantly lol**

 **Weiss will be featured next chapter and I'm hoping to have a Neo chapter after that so stay tuned!**

 **I will see all of you with the next chapter.**


End file.
